


date night

by devil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, bonus soldier 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: you and reaper do something... special for your date night.somewhat implied nsfw.





	date night

You look up Gabe, smile tugging at your lips through the panting. "I didn't think it would feel this good," you admit to him.

He just chuckles, increasing his movements. "You should trust me more."

"Please, stop," Soldier 76 groans out, earning another swift kick in the stomach from Gabe. You go for the kidneys. The old man groans.

"Shut up, Jack," Gabe says. You both laugh. 

This was one of your better date nights.


End file.
